


Чужак

by UsagiToxic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он - не такой как мы. Он - чужой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чужак

Он принёс нам несчастье.

Он появился из ниоткуда. Наша деревня была маленькой, но дружной. Она началась с выкопанного колодца и землянок. И разрослась в несколько домов. Где книги, где верстак. Где хранилище. Его я там или рядом не видел никогда. 

Потому что если бы видел, то запомнил. Такой не забудется. Большой, но чуть ниже нас. Уродливый, безносый. Словно зомби, только не зелёный. Может быть, он и среди них изгой. Несчастный, ему без шанса когда-либо стать таким же, как мы.

Он появился из ниоткуда. Ночью, обычной ночью.  
Только с недавних пор обычная ночь для нас - это прятки в домах, ставших родными. Пока безмозглые зомби ломятся в двери.  
Мы сидели. По своим углам, кто на столах, кто около окон.

Он зашёл без всякого приглашения. Мокрый, как мышь под дождём - явно плыл в озере. Мучимый голодом и израненный. Мы боялись его - кто знает, что может внезапно сделать такой урод. До нашего целителя сразу дошло, что раз он не выломал двери, то, следовательно, разумен - только сказал он нам об этом лишь на утро. Я не видел его в тот момент - слишком зачарован был уродством вошедшего.

Уродец бесцеремонно, совсем не затравленно осмотрелся. И прошлёпал к нам. Откровенно говоря, я в тот момент распрощался с жизнью, но он всего лишь что-то протянул ко мне. И, протягивая, указывал на изумруд, так невовремя показавшийся из моего кармана. 

Целитель до сих пор поражается, что даже такое существо, как он, способно на то, чтобы размышлять и додуматься до обмена.

Изумруд я из страха отдал, взамен получив пшеницу. Не знаю, правильно ли я тогда поступил. Но ту ночь мы пережили, хоть и натерпелись неприятного.

На утро обнаружилось, что уродец снял наши посевы пшеницы. Мы дожидались, пока она вырастет вся, чтобы собрать большой урожай.

На наше удивление, все семена он высадил заново.

С той самой ночи уродец частенько стал появляться в нашей скромной деревне. Никто не возражает, когда он смотрит в наши сундуки и берёт вещи оттуда. Никто не возражает, когда он залезает в колодец и бултыхается там. Мы до сих пор боимся что-то сказать ему, и в этом страхе нас преследует иной - что однажды это существо поймёт, что даже если он начнёт нас избивать, вряд ли мы что-то сможем сделать. Даже не убежим. Но станет ли он?

Он приходил ко мне несколько раз, и точно также обменивал пшеницу на изумруды. Нашу пшеницу. Я это осознавал, но возразить не решался. И вряд ли когда-нибудь решусь.

Он часто приходит. Может появляться ежедневно, а может и пропасть на несколько дней, но он возвращается. Всегда возвращается. Позавчера я, кажется, видел его с удочкой на берегу нашего озера. Но мне слабо верится, что он способен на такие сложные манипуляции. Кузнец клянётся, что видел, как тот словно по волшебству разбивал землю блоками и обратно же её и ставил, но что верить пьянице. 

Чужак приносит нам одни несчастья. В те ночи, когда он появляется у нас, я дрожу - в двери начинают ломиться не только безмозглые зомби, но с ними за компанию трясут костями про́клятые лучники. За окнами шипят пауки, и даже после рассвета на улицу опасно выходить, но инстинкт тянет нас на солнце.

С неделю тому назад он привёл за собой таинственное зелёное существо, которого я видел сам лишь издали. Оно исчезло во взрыве, который разрушил половину дома нашего лекаря. И, кажется, лишь когда я увидел разорванную на части свинью, я понял, что от уродца надо избавляться, иначе мы все погибнем. Но страх парализует нас. И мы даже больше не можем покинуть столь полюбившееся нам место.

А сегодня уродец принёс к нам кровать.

Лекарь говорит, что пусть лучше он будет одним из нас, чем одним из безмозглых зомби, но кто знает, кто знает.

Уродец ещё не нашёл меч в моём тайном загашнике. Сегодня он ляжет спать, а там... будь что будет.


End file.
